As a disclosure relating to existing electronic components, for example, a wire-wound electronic component disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-82343 is known. The stated wire-wound electronic component includes a core, a winding wire, a first outer electrode, and a second outer electrode. The core includes a winding core portion, a first flange, and a second flange. The winding core portion is formed substantially in a rod shape extending in a predetermined direction. The first flange is provided at one end of the winding core portion, and is formed substantially in a plate shape. The second flange is provided at the other end of the winding core portion, and is formed substantially in a plate shape. The first and second outer electrodes are provided on the first and second flanges, respectively. The winding wire is wound on the winding core portion. One end of the winding wire is connected to the first flange. The other end of the winding wire is connected to the second flange. In the wire-wound electronic component described above, the first and second outer electrodes are respectively mounted on land electrodes of a circuit board by soldering.